Rêves inachevés
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Baki vient rendre visite à un petit Kankuro à l'hôpital, et essaye tant bien que mal de remonter le moral du garçon.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Cette scène se déroule plusieurs années avant le début de la série. J'imagine que Kankuro doit avoir environ huit ans ici, mais son âge n'a pas grande importance. Je pars également du principe que Baki a déjà au moins commencé à entraîner Temari et Kankuro depuis un moment.

**Rêves inachevés**

« Vous pouvez aller lui rendre visite à présent, monsieur. Il va beaucoup mieux. » Baki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était resté dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de l'état de Kankuro. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le médecin afin de s'assurer que le garçon ne garderait aucune séquelle, il entra dans la chambre.

« Pè… » Commença Kankuro. L'enfant, le regard trouble, s'était débrouillé pour se mettre en position assise. Réalisant soudain que le visiteur n'était pas son père, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en pressant ses mains sur sa hanche douloureuse. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

Baki, bien que toujours furieux à cause de l'inconscience du garçon, dut se faire violence pour se retenir de le réconforter. Ce n'était pas digne d'un shinobi du Sable. « Il ne viendra pas, Kankuro. Ton père est très occupé et il m'a demandé de venir m'assurer que tout allait bien. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Il ne passera pas du tout ? » Sa voix trahissait sa stupeur et sa colère.

Une fois de plus, Baki aurait bien voulu tenter de l'apaiser, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre tant de familiarité avec les enfants du Kazekage. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Pour eux. « Il autorisera Temari à venir te rendre visite un peu plus tard. » Se contenta-t-il donc de répondre.

Une légère étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Kankuro, et il releva la tête. Baki était soulagé de constater qu'il avait l'air de bien se remettre de ses blessures. Malgré son jeune âge, le gamin était robuste, et il serait sûrement capable de galoper comme avant en un rien de temps.

Baki conserva une expression sévère. « Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu as eu de la chance que ton père ait remarqué ta présence à temps pour pouvoir contenir son attaque. »

« La porte n'était pas verrouillée. » Kankuro baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Tu sais bien qu'il utilise cette salle pour ses entraînements quotidiens. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas fermé la porte cette fois-ci… »

« Il n'a jamais une seconde pour moi ! » S'écria soudain le petit garçon en plantant son regard dans celui de Baki.

Cet éclat inattendu déstabilisa le Jonin. « Sa position… »

Kankuro poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Quand il me voit, il se contente juste de me dire que je dois m'entraîner plus dur. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps. Je suis devenu plus fort. Je voulais juste lui montrer… »

« Ce n'était pas le bon moment. »

« Ce n'est jamais le bon moment ! Il passe son temps avec les membres du conseil ou tout seul dans son bureau. Il ne me laisse jamais entrer. »

« En temps que Kazekage… »

« Je ne veux plus qu'il soit Kazekage. Je veux qu'il s'occupe de moi et de Temari. Et de Gaara. »

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ton père passe beaucoup de temps seul. C'est le cas même lorsqu'il est entouré de gens, et le fait qu'il soit Kazekage ou non n'y change rien. Ton père est un homme qui transporte un lourd fardeau. Les intérêts du village ont toujours été sa priorité. »

Baki n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour parler à de jeunes enfants. Il ne savait pas comment édulcorer ses propos. Ceci étant, il se rendit bien compte qu'il causait plus de mal que de bien en cet instant, et préféra éviter d'en rajouter.

Kankuro renifla et détourna les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête vers son professeur. « Je sais que mon père ne m'aime pas pour le moment. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité. »

Baki aurait bien voulu nier de tels propos, mais il avait conscience que ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

« Mais je vais devenir fort, et il finira bien par s'en rendre compte un jour. Et alors il sera fier de moi. » Son regard était déterminé, plein d'espoir, même.

Baki se sentit submergé par l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais n'en fit rien. Cela aurait été déplacé. Kankuro n'était pas son fils. Pourtant, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait posé une main affectueuse sur la tête du garçon. « Tu dois devenir plus fort, Kankuro. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet hôpital. » Il ne put se résoudre à lui dire que les sentiments du Kazekage à son égard n'évolueraient jamais. A ses yeux, ses enfants n'étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires outils. C'était un rêve qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Un jour ou l'autre, cette vérité briserait le cœur de Kankuro. Il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. « Je vais dire à Temari qu'elle va pouvoir te rendre visite, à présent. »

« Sensei. » Appela le petit garçon alors que celui-ci avait déjà traversé la moitié de la salle. Le Jonin tourna la tête. « Un jour, je serai même plus fort que vous. »

Baki reprit sa route. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. « Je crois en toi. Quoi qu'il advienne, n'oublie jamais ça. »


End file.
